swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindaus Dakkar (character)
"Force? Tha only FORCE I need comes from tha tip of my blaster!" '-Vindaus Dakkar' Vin-Day-Us Duh-Kar (5.5 B.B.Y.) Bio as seen In-game "All stories and legends start from some point" '-Vindaus Dakkar. ' Vindaus Dakkar, or simlpy Dakkar as he's know in the galactic underworld has always lived in what he calls the "Under Belly" of society. Orphaned as a child he ran around in the Southern Undergrounds on his home planet of Coruscant where he spent his early years. It was in those lower levels where Vindaus learned to survive and quickly adapt to any given situation. Once a pirate in Nym's forces; Vindaus quickly made a name for himself as a fearless pilot in the Rim territories. He learned many things studying under Nym; He took these skills with him after he left Nym's side in order to travel the galaxy. But after getting caught up in Jabba's affairs he became an Enforcer for the Hutt Cartel. Vindaus' heart grew cold over the years he served under the Hutts, though all that changed after the death of a close friend; Vindaus left the Hutts and went back to his old pirating ways. Pirate Lord of the Outlaws Trade, Captain of the AEG-77 Gunship Christened The Daiwynn... Biography Dakkar the Runaway (29.0 - 15.0 B.B.Y.) "I can still remember tha sounds of that rougish jukebox comin' from tha Soft Heart Cantina" '-Vindaus Dakkar. ' Born on the city planet of Coruscant during the clone wars, Vindaus was only a few years old when the Republic Democracy became a Galactic Empire. Vindaus was born to a Zabrak father named Valyk Dakkar, and a Human mother named Odesa-Mim Dakkar who died giving birth to him. Vindaus' father was said to be killed by a Bounty Hunter shortly before he was born. Being born half Zabrak and half Human Vindaus has always considered himself to be an outsider. Though born with a Human appearance Vindaus was always strong willed like that of his Zabrak ancestors. Sent to an orphanage after he was born due to the death of his mother and no father figure to claim him; it wasn't too few years after Vindaus was sent to the orphanage when he ran away from it. Surviving the lower levels of Coruscant wasn't easy for a child as young as him, but he managed to live on, mostly due to his young age people felt for the child and provided food and even sometimes shelter. One day he ran across a group of runaways and orphans like himself. Most of his time he spent with his new friends, the one that he hung out with the most was a kid by the name Argo Daiwynn whose parents died in a hotel accident when an air speeder hit it. Argo was around nine years older than Vindaus. Vindaus was always a quick learner, and quickly adapted to any given situations and learned a few tricks and methods from Argo that he had picked up through his time on the streets. Vindaus may have been young but he still remembers the long cold nights without food or shelter. He took every thing that came his way as a life lesson in order to survive. Vindaus and Argo would always talk about going off world someday, the other kids thought they were crazy but to Vindaus and Argo it was a hope to hang on to. Vindaus and Argo would always set off on their own to go hang by the nearest spaceport, studying the various beings and travelers that passed through. The two began to then act and imitate the travelers and tried to decipher the various languages they spoke. After a few years living the life of a runaway, Vindaus and Argo decided to leave the group and went off on their own with a few credit chips they found here and there. They had some to give to the group as well and that's when they decided to go off world and explore the galaxy. They said their goodbyes to their friends and left to start their own legacy. Dakkar the Port Drifter (15.0 - 12.0 B.B.Y.) "This war is not for us Argo, besides I found our payday in tha D'lope Range" '-Vindaus Dakkar to Argo Daiwynn while on the planet M'haeli' Vindaus was young but very persuasive so he managed to catch him and Argo their first ride off world to the planet Corulag aboard a cargo freighter. The two spent year’s port drifting from one planet to another, one sector to another and in them few years they've seen many wonderful and terrible things. Times weren't always good for them, due to the fact they had few to no credits. They mostly survived off leftovers, pick pocketing and they slept on the streets. They traveled mainly in the core and never spent more than a few weeks on a planet. They boarded ships as stowaways or managed to bribe their way onto refugee transports, which made for rough travels but they met many different beings and picked up a few traits here and there. Argo would mostly sit around and listen to tales of Jedi and the Old Republic, while Vindaus spent time in the cockpit, trying to learn their ends and outs. But for a child with no former education the tasks weren’t so easy. Though throughout their young lives they never really experienced neither combat nor seen it first hand and knew nothing of war except for the stories they had heard; all that changed when they boarded a refugee vessel bound for Hyabb that got hijacked by Twith mercenaries and the entire crew was held as prisoners of war. Luckily for the ship and its passengers there were Imperial Resistance operatives aboard on a mission to Hyabb and they managed to take back the vessel with help of her crew and the two orphans. That was the first ever that Vindaus held a pistol in his hand and from that point he became interested in pistols among other weapons; While Argo grew interested in the Resistance. On one particular trip to the planet M’haeli in the Expansion Region of space the two actually participated in the ongoing war there at the time and this was the one planet they had spent the most time on; almost 6 months. They were part of the human guerilla resistance, and their story behind their involvement is unclear. But soon Vindaus whom grew tired of what he called a “petty war” pleaded with Argo that it was time to leave the planet. Argo agreed and they had set up transport though in their haste they didn’t check the freighters destination. Argo who still seemed interested in the war and wanted to fight with the Rebels and Vindaus whose mind seemed occupied by other matters were set to meet up and head off planet by nights fall. Vindaus arrived at the Spaceport late but with no sign of his friend Argo. Already frustrated the freighter’s captain informed Vindaus he’s raising ship with or without the two. In a slight moment of hesitation Vindaus threw his belongings aboard the vessel and watched from the windows as she took off. Even to this day Vindaus doesn’t know the real reason his Friend didn’t show up at the spaceport but not only did he leave his one and only friend behind, the transport he was on was piloted by a Spice Smuggler and the vessel was heading further out in space than he’d hoped on a destination to the Karthakk System. Dakkar the Pirate Dakkar the Outlaw Dakkar the Enforcer Dakkar the Pirate Lord Dakkar the Legacy Category:Ahazi characters